


Six Knuckle Shuffle

by Sock_Lobster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_Lobster/pseuds/Sock_Lobster
Summary: Teenage Ford takes himself in hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fill for [this prompt](http://kinky-falls.dreamwidth.org/263.html?thread=125191#cmt125191) on the Gravity Falls Kink Meme.

It’s Friday night, and Stanley’s out on a date with Carla so Ford’s left alone for the night. He can’t say that he likes Carla much, but it’s not really his place to tell Stanley who he can and can’t date. One of them should have a social life. It won’t be Ford.

Ford’s laid out in bed staring at the wall. Today saw Math, English, and Science homework for the weekend assigned, and he’s already done with it all. Stanley hasn’t done a lick of it, and he likely won’t. He’s probably not getting home until after midnight. He’ll smell like Carla’s perfume and have red marks on his neck, and Ford will hate everything about that.

He’ll want to grab Stanley and pull his clothes off him, clothes that smell like someone else when they should just smell like his brother. Ford will want to kiss Stanley until he doesn’t taste like Carla’s lipstick, kiss and bite his neck until the biggest marks there are all from Ford.

“Ford, what’re you doing?” Stanley would say, confused but going with it because he always goes with Ford.

Ford would say, “Fixing you; you’re all wrong whenever you spend time with her. I hate it,” and they’d go tumbling sideways into the bed. Stanley wouldn’t stop it even though he could because he loves Ford more than anything. Ford could do whatever he wanted to him, even if it was something Stanley didn’t want.

Ford could reach down and wrap his hand with his freak finger around Stanley’s cock and pull and jerk him off. He could do it better than whatever it is Carla does. Ford practices on himself nearly every day now, and he _knows_ the sounds Stanley makes when it’s the middle of the night and he’s getting off in the dark. It’s all sighing and making cut-off noises like he wants to moan or whimper but he’s biting his lip to keep it down.

Stanley could be as loud as he wanted with Ford, and Ford would want every noise. He loves Stanley’s voice, not because it’s beautiful or smooth. He loves it because it’s Stanley’s.

“Why do you even bother with her?” Ford would ask as his hand worked his brother hard and fast. The sound would be slick and harsh in their room and Stanley panted with it. “She’s not me. Why do you need anyone else?” Ford could say, pressing his face to Stanley’s neck and undoing his own pants, pushing them down to free his own erection. They’d feel so good against each other. They were meant to fit together, from the start.

“I don’t know,” Stanley could say even as his hands rubbed up Ford’s back. Or maybe he’d say, “Because I’m supposed to want girls.”

“You’re only supposed to want me,” Ford would say to that, stroking them together until Stanley gasped and came. He’d sigh into Ford’s skin, wrung out.

Then Ford would be able to keep stroking himself, hand wet with his brother’s come and neck wet with his brother’s kisses. He could work himself like that until he came over Stanley’s stomach and softening cock.

He would say, “Stanley, _this_ is where you belong.” It would be messy and perfect. It… God, it would be so wrong. 

Ford closes his eyes tight and removes his sticky hand from his underwear. He shouldn’t have just done that. He shouldn’t _keep_ doing it every time Stanley’s away, sad and desperate and jealous that one of them has a life. Stanley’s his brother, and Ford’s a goddamn freak.


End file.
